


Warmth

by Crystal_Bunny



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Light Masochism, Love, M/M, Master/Pet, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, No Spoilers, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Bunny/pseuds/Crystal_Bunny
Summary: Illumi is a whiny, sensitive brat that is easily overstimulated and Hisoka loves to humiliate and exhaust him.[Hunter x Hunter, including any characters from it don't belong to me]
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [This is all consenual, they have a safeword]

"Good boy", Hisoka praised as Illumi looked at him with big eyes, mouth full of dick. The Zoldyck was certainly born with a gag reflex, but he had long learned to somewhat control it when sucking off his fiançe, though Hisoka didn't mind having Illumi gag every now and then from deepthroating his huge cock. It only made the magician grin.

With pretty, pink cheeks and watery eyes, the ravenette kept moving his head while massaging the red head's balls. "You love sucking cock so much, don't you whore?", Hisoka teased with a perverted grin, grabbing a fistful of his lover's long hair. The statement made Illumi blush more and he only hummed against the other's dick, making the magician moan.

"That's enough", Hisoka decided, pulling the ravenette's head away harshly by his hair, earning a surprised, aroused, whiny and pained "hng~" from Illumi, who instinctivly moved his hands up to his head, where the pain came from. Hisoka nonchalantly pulled Illumi up from his knees by his hair as if he was just some doll, then let go of his hair.

"Get on the bed for me, cockslut. Font side up". Illumi nodded and obeyed without a question, laying down on his back. Hisoka looked over him with lustful eyes. ' _My Illumi is the prettiest thing in the world_ ', he thought. But he couldn't say it - he had to stay in character.

The magician sat down next to the Zoldyck and started stroking his lovers throbbing errection, earning sweet moans and whimpers. "Tell me, Illu♡~ where do you want my dick tonight?", Hisoka asked. "Ah~", the Zoldyck blushed. He hated when Hisoka made him say lewd things - he always felt like such a pervert. ' _Fuck you_ ', he wanted to tell his fiançe right now, but he didn't. Secretly, he loved it though. The dirty talk. When Hisoka embarassed him it always made him horny. And the magician knew that very well. "What is it, huh? I can't hear you talking", the red head pressured as he rolled his thumb over Illumi's precum leaking tip.

The Zoldyck whined a bit, then finally gave in: "P-please, Hisoka. Stick your huge cock in my needy boypussy". "Ohh, you want me to fuck your tight little asshole?", the other asked as he stopped stroking his lover's penis and started to draw circles around his wet hole inshead. "Yes, please~", Illumi replied. At that, Hisoka spit on his fingers and on his lover's entrance, then pushed 2 finger in about halfway, making Illumi whimper. Doing it without lube and only spit was a bit painful in the beginning, but the Zoldyck didn't mind.

The red haired man started to roughly work open the ravenette, thrusting his fingers, making scissor like movements and adding a third finger, pushing all of them in deep and massaging the Zoldyck's sensitive insides, the long haired man moaning in the process. He really wanted to touch himself, but he knew that Hisoka may deny him orgasming if he tried. And that he certainly did not want. Desperate, Illumi started grinding his hips a little, to emphasize the pleasure of his fiançe's fingers thrusting into him, and also to get any sort of friction on his reddened errection, though there was nothing but air.

Hisoka immediatly picked up on the ravenette's clues. "You want to be toutched that badly, whore? Look at you, all desperate and whiny, trying to fuck the air like an idiot", Morow teased, "if only people knew what a needy pervert the top assasin Illumi Zoldyck is~". The ravenette's face reddened and he quickly looked away in shame, but he did not stop his hip movements, too aroused to care.

When Hisoka felt like it was enough, he removed his fingers and the ravenette felt his lover's weight lift from the bed. Illumi looked, only to see that Hisoka was now searching through a box that he had pulled out from under the bed. The ravenette knew what was coming. Soon, a familiar tightness from cool metal clasped around the base of his dick: a cockring. What the assasin did not expect was the collar that Hisoka put around his neck. It was new and they didn't have a chance to use it before. The collar was dark green, had little holes with golden metal rings around the edges and looked and felt just like a dog's one. It was mainly for humiliation purposes.

Illumi whined a little, feeling embarrased. "Oh, what is it, puppy? Ashamed that you have to wear a pretty collar? You're such a filthy dog~", he spanked the Zoldyck's thigh. "Only good dogs get to run around without a collar", Hisoka explained, even though the raventte hadn't done anything bad that would make him count as a bad dog.

"Also, I have to make sure your stupid little whore brain understands that you're only mine. You get that, doggy?", the magician growled as he pulled on his partner's collar. Illumi whimpered and nodded. "Good", Hisoka said, spanking his lover's thigh once more, the ravenette letting out a quiet moan.

The magician reached for the lube on the night stand, held Illumi's legs up and coated his entrance with the cold substance. The Zoldyck bit his lip as he felt the cool lube. Hisoka covered his own erection in lube as well, let go of Illumi's leg briefly to put the lube away, the ravenette holding his legs up still like a good doggy. The red head positioned each of his lover's legs on his shoulders, then stroked the ravenette's cock with the hand still covered in excess lube, because he knew it felt good. Illumi moaned softly at the cool sensation.

Then, Hisoka positioned his dick on Illumi's wet asshole. Though a doggy position would be more fitting theme-wise, the red head had was just so addicted to seeing his fiançe's pleasure contorted face. He loved seeing Illumi moan and whine and cum. Seeing his façade of a blanc expression completly disappear when they got intimate was truly amazing.

Illumi moaned with his lover as the red head's big cock slowly entered him. The ravenette touched his stomeach - Hisoka felt so big, taking up all the space inside. Slowly, the magician started thrusting, quickly building up a steady rythm. Then, without warning, Hisoka was fucking mercilessly into Illumi, who was a moaning, whiny mess. It felt so good when his partner abused his hole like that and thrusted against his prostate, again and again. When Hisoka started to jerk Illumi off as well, it was just too much - the Zoldyck was overstimulated and everything felt so heavy on him: the cool lube around his dick combined with Hisoka's warm hand wrapped around his penis, as well as the constant hitting of his pleasure spot.

"Please", he whined, "It's too much! Hisoka", he cried, but his partner didn't stop. "Fuck, your tight little in- ah~ insides feel so good, Lumi~♡", the magician moaned as he kept thrusting.

But then, getting uninterested of the position, he pulled out, sat on the bed quickly, lifted Illumi, put him on his lap and turned to the big mirror in their room. "You wanna see yourself get fucked in the ass, doggy?", he asked as he put his huge penis inside Illumi once again, immediatly starting to thrust rapidly, without waiting for an answer.

He also continiued to jerk his partner off, who was soon overstimulated once again. It was just too much and Illumi couldn't help starting to cry a little while moaning and whining for Hisoka to stop. Soon, Hisoka couldn't hold out orgasm any longer. "Do you want to cum, cockslut?", he asked as he handfucked Illumi's dick. "Please", Illumi pleaded, tears rolling down his cheek. "I want to cum so bad! I swear I'll be a good doggy!", he promised and continiued moaning while he was being fucked.

"Watch", Hisoka commanded, slowing down a bit to grab Illumi's face in order to make him watch himself in the mirror, then removed the ravenette's cockring and thrusted faster again. The Zoldyck watched as Hisoka's cock fucked into him, and he saw his own, swollen errection. Since the cockring had stopped him from coming, it was really red and even hurt a little.

As Hisoka kept abusing Illumi's prostate, the raventte was over the edge quickly and watched himself as he shot out white ribbons of cum, his face full of pleasure, seeing stars while moaning loudly. The ravenette's thighs were slightly trembling - the orgasm was that good.

Illumi tightening around him even more made Hisoka arrive as well, who had been holding back for some time anyway. The magician shot his load inside, then slowed down his thrusts and rode out the orgasm. It felt amazing.

The ravenette whined as he felt Hisoka slowly fucking him while he had cum inside. Now that he had finally cum, he was too ashamed to look in the mirror and blushed. "Such a good boy", Hisoka praised, finally coming to a stop with his thrusts. He stroked over Illumi's stomeach lovingly.

"Who's a good doggy? Bark if you're a good pupper", Hisoka said as he grinned stupidly, looking at Illumi intensly to tell him he had to answer. ' _Asshole_ ', Illumi thought, thinking about wether the play was over or not and if he could now talk back, but he decided not to risk it. "Who's a good boy? Come on", the magician repeated, making Illumi blush more and his dick twitch. "...W-woof", Illumi finally gave in, then immediatly hid his face in shame. "That's right! You're a good boy!", Hisoka said with a proud smile und pet Illumi's head, stroking through his hair.

Illumi didn't really like it when people touched his hair, not even Hisoka. But the magician found out that Illumi will tolerate it during play and the red head would never not take the chance if there is one.

Hisoka then hugged Illumi from behind and slowly lifted him up, placed him on the bed again, positioned him so that he laid on his back. They were both a bit exhausted and Hisoka's breath was slowly calming down now. The red head removed his partner's collar. "Since you've been such a good boy, you get to run around without this", he explained and winked.

Illumi was not really confused on why the play wasn't over yet, even though they had already cum, -if Hisoka's statements were any indicator- because it was not that unusual for the magician to continiue playing with and teasing Illumi, even after they were done with sex. Or rather, after they had cum together.

"Let's clean you up, sweetheart♡~", Hisoka commented as he grabbed a towel, spit on it so it wouldn't be uncomfortable on his fiançe's skin, and removed Illumi's cum from where ever it had landed, which was just the ravenette's own body, mainly on his chest and thighs, due to the previous sitting position. He cleaned off Illumi's penis and his own as well. When it came to the Zoldyck's rear end, Hisoka, to Illumi's surprise, dismissed the towel, put his hands on the inner side of Illumi's knee and pushed the ravenette's legs down so they were bent at his chest. "Hold them", Hisoka commanded, and Illumi did. The magician licked the cum coming out of his partner's asshole and started rimming him. The Zoldyck just enjoyed it and even closed his eyes.

When there was no more cum, Hisoka continiued a little before removing his head from his lover's hole and looking up at him. "Put your legs out", he said, and Illumi did. Now, the magician began giving the ravenette's cock small licks. This made the Zoldyck whimper - his cock was still extremly sensitive from cumming hard just a few minutes ago.

"Mh, Hisoka!~ please, it's too much!", he whined. For some reason, the red head loved exhausting his partner like this, making him cum multiple times, still playing with him even after sex. Every time, the red head somewhat acted like it was the first time he had ever heard about masturbation, and Illumi was his guinea pig. He would play with him and explore his body, like Illumi was just some doll for him to play with. But the reason for that was that he lived to hear Illumi whimper and moan under him.

He loved making him feel good. He loved making Illumi feel protected and warm and safe and cared for and desired and loved. But he also loved destroying him: making him cry, whimper, even scream on occasions. Spanking him, biting him, stretching him open.

"Be a good boy for me, Illumi~ I know you can do it angel♡~ just relax a little", Hisoka suggested. The ravenette, tired, sighed as he closed his eyes and let his lover toy with his penis at will. He was already half hard again.

The magician enjoyed kissing, licking, sucking and massaging Illumi's cock. Most of the time, the Zoldyck's second orgasm came after a much longer time then the first one. He had to calm down from the last orgasm, overcome his sensitivity, get hard again and so on. Especially since Illumi didn't really want this and was exhausted already. But he loved his partner dearly and didn't mind being his little plaything, even if he was a little tired. Hisoka could touch him any time he wanted. And when there ever came a time when Illumi truly didn't want to be touched or played with, he would just say their safeword, and Hisoka would stop immediatly. But that almost never occured.

After Hisoka got Illumi fully hard again, the red head started to fully suck him off. The ravenette pet his lover's head as he moaned again and again. It felt nice. Hisoka's mouth was warm and fit around the Zoldyck's cock perfectly. After some time, the red head took Illumi's free hand and just held it. It was one of his little ways to tell the ravenette that he loved him. When Illumi finally arrived once more, he curled his toes and grabbed a fistful of Hisoka's hair as he announced his orgasm in a whiny voice: "H-Hisoka!~ ah, I'm cumming!". The red head looked up to observe the other's face as he felt a warm liquid inside his mouth and he tried not to grin stupidly, which the penis in his mouth prevented anyway.

Hisoka removed himself from his fiançe's dick, then climbed up the bed, on all fours above Illumi, till his face was above the ravnette. The magician kissed his partner deeply, letting the cum flow into the Zoldyck's mouth. Illumi was a bit grossed out by being forced to swallow his own cum, but obeyed. "What a good boy", Hisoka said with a grin as he stroked Illumi's cheek. "Are we done now?", the ravenette asked and Hisoka nodded. "Why? Did you not like it?", the magician asked. Illumi blushed. "...No. I just have to know when I can get back at you for making me do so much embarassing stuff!", he explained and pinched Hisoka's cheek while trying to look mad but having to grin.

Hisoka laughed. "Sorry Babe. I know you're into it though~ Such a good pupper", he teased and placed many kisses all over the Zoldyck's face. "Was I too harsh to you in the beginning?", the magician wanted to make sure that everything was fine. The Zoldyck should his head. "You were perfect today~", the ravenette praised his lover.

"Ha, I'm glad♡~ I just love making my Illumi cum so much. You're face when you orgasm is the most beautiful thing in the world, you know. Aah, and you're moans~ angelic", Hisoka raved, earning a sigh and smile from the blushing Zoldyck.

"What do you think about recording us some time? Then I can watch your pretty orgasm face even when we're apart because of missions and stuff~", the red head suggested. "Well, if you want it that badly~ alright", Illumi agreed, easily convinced. But Hisoka knew that the ravenette would put on a show when they actually did it: Illumi would surely act all shy, like he didn't want to be recorded at all, and like it was the most embarassing thing in the world. But secretly he would love it. 'My little slut♡', Hisoka thought.

"Great! A bath or shower would be nice right now, hm? Or too tired?", the magician asked. "Too tired!", Illumi answered. "Bring me chocolate, Hisoka. And turn the TV on", the ravenette commanded. He often got demanding after late night sessions. But Hisoka didn't mind. "Ok♡~", he said as he went to turn on the TV, tucked Illumi in and went to get some chocolate, still naked. Unfortunately, there wasn't really any. As not to disappoint his chocolate craving lover, the magician made hot cocoa. It's not like Illumi had specified for the chocolate to be solid.

But when Hisoka reentered the room with the mug of hot cocoa in hand, he discovered that Illumi was already asleep: the ravenette was breathing rhythmically with closed eyes, his chest raising and falling ever so slightly with every new breath. The magician smiled and put the mug on the bedside table, shut off the TV again then quickly and quietly joined his fiançe under the sheets. It was cozy and warm there. Warm like Hisoka's mouth, warm like Illumi's insides, warm like the hot cocoa on the bedside table and warm like their realationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka records their session, embarrasses Illumi to no end and makes him see stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, the second chapter! 
> 
> They use the stoplight system safeword-wise; green means I can still take it, yellow means slow down or break and red means the session is over.

3...2...1 and the red little light on the camera was blinking. It was now recording. The Zoldyck hid his naked body with a blanket, watching himself in the flippable display that they had flipped in a way that they could see themselved while being recorded.

Hisoka, who had previously been standing behind the camera, had turned in on and had quickly checked if the angle was okay, was now gathering the playstuff needed for this session.

"Babe, won't you put that blanket away? Show the camera your whore body~", Hisoka asked as he got on the bed as well, making Illumi blush. "B-but it's embarassing...being recorded naked...", he explained. "Are you disobeying me, slut?", the magician asked sternly. Illumi whimpered. "Uhm...uh...".

"Enough", Hisoka decided and forcefully fulled away the blanket from Illumi, who quickly hid his privates with his hands and blushed. "Come here", the red head commanded, gesturing towards his lap. He was still fully clothed. When the ravenette wasn't immediatly moving, he forcefully grabbed the Zoldyck's thick hair close to it's routs and yanked the other to where he wanted him, making Illumi yelp. "I said to come here!", Hisoka angrily exclaimed, though the ravenette knew that his fiançe wasn't actually angry. The red head forced his partner to lay over his lap in a way that Illumi was standing on his knees but bent over, so that his perfect butt was up in the air, ready for Hisoka to play with in any way he desired.

The magician turned himself and Illumi a bit so that Illumi's face could be seen better in the recording. He pulled on the other's long hair one again, but grabbed near the ends this time, pulling the Zoldyck's head back. He positioned his face just an inch away from the others in order to make sure Illumi knew who was in charge. "You know what happens when you disobey, whore. Or did you actually do that on purpose to get punished because you like it, perverted cockslut?", the dominant one asked with a serious ton of voice. "N-No, thats not tr- ah!", Illumi tried to reply as Hisoka suddenly spanked him, not going easy at all on his partner. Illumi continiued moaning, yelping and whining as Hisoka spanked him, alternating with hits from a paddle and his own palm. The spanking seemed to go on forever, and it started to really hurt.

"It hurts!", the Zoldyck cried out, "Please! I'm sorry", he sobbed. This got to the magician's heart. But he knew he would get scolded by Illumi if he broke his role. "Color?", Hisoka asked. "Y-yellow", whined Illumi after thinking briefly. The red head understood and immediatly layed away the paddle. He started to stroke the ravenette's red, hurting butt. "Good boy, Lumi♡~ so brave", he praised and the ravenette started to calm down.

"Show us your cute little cock, okay?", Hisoka said -even though Ilumi's penis wasn't very little at all- as he pulled up the Zoldyck, so that he properly sat on the red head's lap with spread legs, facing the camera. The ravenette cried out a bit as soon as his buttcheeks made any contact. Illumi was red in the face, a few tears had been running down his cheeks.

Still, the throbbing, also red errection in his crotch indicated that the previous spanking was anything other than completly unenjoyable. "Ohh, would you look at that? Seems like our little drama queen enjoyed that", Hisoka commented, eyeing the other's hard cock, but not touching it at all. "What a sick pervert you are, Illumi. Be more ashamed of yourself", the magician meanly said with a grin, knowing that it made his partner even hornier. The Zoldyck looked away in embarassement, but made no effort to hide his errect penis.

"Oh, pardon me. I forgot that you get off to other's seeing what a horny cumslut you are", Hisoka lied. "Then why don't you tell us", the red head suggested, acting like there was an audience that was watching the recording right now. Illumi whined and shook his head stubbornly. It was too embarassing. "Say it", commanded Hisoka. "Say that you're a horny cumslut that loves sucking and being fucked by huge cocks", he clarified. Illumi started sobbing again - maybe that would let him off the hook? - Nope. "Stop crying you whiny brat!", the red head ordered sternly. "Uhm, uh", Ilumi stuttered. "Do you want to be spanked again?", Hisoka threatened, the other immediatly shook his head in response. It already hurt enough. "I'm....I'm... a horny cumslut that loves sucking cocks and loves being fucked by huge dicks in my needy whorehole", Illumi finally gave in, red face as a cherry tomato.

"There it is. Good slut~", the red head praised as he pet his partner's head. "Well then. If you're such a cockloving little bitch, you would surely do everything to suck my huge cock and swallow my cum, is that right?". "...Yes sir", Illumi admitted, already having given up his dignity as he said the previous statement. "Aha. Beg", Hisoka ordered with a grin and Illumi bit his lip.

"P-please...Hisoka... Let me suck your huge cock~ I want to- ah!", the ravenette moaned as he felt his fiançe's hand around his throbbing errection. "Go on", the magician instructed as he pumped and massaged the submissive one's dick. "Mh~ I want to swallow your cum so badly. I beg you to allow me to take your perfect -ah~- penis inside me, I'll do anything!". "What a good boy~ You really love my dick that much? Hm, I guess since you've been such a good, submissive little slut, I'll even give my cock to you for free", Hisoka said.

Illumi nodded absentmindedly while he clearly struggled to pay attention, submerged in his own pleasure. "No cockring today. You're free to cum whenever", Hisoka explained. This sounds like reward to some, but Illumi knew that he would cum a lot and it would be extremely exhausting. While Hisoka enjoyed cumming multiple times, Illumi was always satisfied after cumming just once and he was overstimulated easily. Oh my, this session would be a long one. At least it would feel like it.

Hisoka stopped stroking his lover's cock and grabbed a sextoy he had laid aside, ready to use: it was a pink, vibrating egg, small to medium in size. An attached string with a little ring in the end made it easy to remove. Illumi bit his lip. The red head made his fiançe get on all fours, ass towards the camera. With some lube that he had warmed between his fingertips, the red head pushed the toy inside without preparing Illumi first.

The ravenette moaned as the egg inside him, pushed deep inside to the spot where it felt best, started vibrating. "Does that feel good, little whore? Look at you, all moany because of that toy in your ass. Now suck my cock you slut", the magician ordered. Illumi nodded with rosy cheecks, then crawled in front of the sitting Hisoka, who was still clothed.

The red head watched as his partner unclothed him, not even thinking about helping with the pants or boxer briefs. The top however, he removed himself. The magician had been hard down there ever since Illumi had cried during the spanking. Hisoka took the camera off it's stand and started to film Illumi from his perspective.

The latter grabbed a hairtie from the night stand and quickly put up his hair in a tight, high ponytail. Hisoka preffered him with his hair open, but Illumi dreaded when cum and such got in his hair. So whenever he had the chance and Hisoka allowed him too, he would at least put it up during blowjobs. If he didn't, his hair would occasionally even stick to Hisoka's wet cock, and Illumi absolutely hated that. It took all of his power not to simply stand up and take a shower in those moments. Hisoka chose to allow him to put his hair up today.

When Illumi was done, he started caressing the red head's big cock with small kisses an licks as he massaged the ball with his hands. He glanced up innocently to the camera occasionally, knowing that his partner would appreciate that. Then, the ravenette gave a big lick with a lot of pressure over the small slit in Hisoka's tip. The magician moaned and pet his lover's head briefly as not to stand in the way of the recording. Illumi went on to slowly take his lover's pink tip into his mouth, then let the penis glide further and further into him, till he was just a quarter away from reaching Hisoka's torso with his nose. Tears collected in the Zoldyck's eyes, it was just a natural reaction he had no control over.

Hisoka grinned. Suddenly, the red head held the back of Illumi's hand and pushed himself in further with a loud moan, making Illumi gag. The Zoldyck quickly collected himself and tried concentrate, though the vibrator in his ass wasn't very easy. "Such a good boy, taking my huge cock so well~", Hisoka praised. This motivated Illumi, so he started to deepthroat his lover to the best of his abilities. Tears ran down the man's pink cheeks. When he heard the red head let out a particularly loud moan, Illumi knew what was coming: Hisoka was.

And the Zoldyck was too - he had barely noticed how close he had gotten while concentrating on the blow job, but the toy inside him had brought him to his limits. Now, as he suddenly felt a warm, thick liquid down his throat, Illumi rolled back his eyes in arousal as white ribbons shot out of his own cock as well, landing on himself and on a towel that Hisoka had cleverly prepared beforehand. The red head was riding out his orgasm, but coming to a stop after just a few seconds. Illumi had already swallowed atomatically.

The Zoldyck suddenly pulled away from his lover's cock, whining as he felt a bit overstimulated: even though he had cum, the vibrator did not stop at all, and he wanted to pull it out, but he couldn't, because Hisoka would scold and or punish him. The magician had been on a mission with the Troupe for about a week, meaning that Illumi hadn't cum in that time, meaning that he was now even more sensitive than usual.

"Oh, does that feel too good baby?~ Such a good boy, letting himself be used and toyed with like an obidient little slut. Color?", the magician said. "Green", Illumi whinily clarified, moving his body in weird ways to cope with the overstimulation. Hisoka grinned widely while watching and filming his partner. He was so pretty with his red and tear stained face. The ravenette cried out "it's embarassing! Don't film!". "Oh, don't lie now~ I know you like it♡~", the magician replied and suddenly grabbed the other's foot which was in mid-air at the moment. Illumi whimpered, fidgeting around with his whole body and weakly trying to escape Hisoka's grip.

Meanwhile, the red head calmly did a close up of his partner's pink hole and genitals, cum stained body and finally embarassed face. The Zoldyck looked away in shame with glassy eyes. "It's so embarassing! Showing everyone my sluthole and penis like that!", he whined with his his bottom lip shaking slightly. His overstimulation had gone down mostly now and he had stopped shaking and moving around so much. He was hard again.

"You're just such a pretty little whore~ Wouldn't it be so unfair that only I get to see you like this?~ Maybe I'll post this online, or send them to all of your contacts♡And mine too~", Hisoka said, knowing fully that he wouldn't ever want anyone to see his pretty little baby other than himself. It was his private heaven and no one else would ever expirience the joy of seeing overstimulated Illumi Zoldyck twitch and shake with a hard on, toy in ass and cum all over.

The ravenette cried out and shook his head hastily. A few tears rolled down his cheeks. "Please don't! I'll do anything! I'll let you use my dirty slutholes forever and make you cum every time you want!", Illumi desperately suggested. "Hm, that doesn't sound so bad", Hisoka said with a sick grin. "Alright then~ Let me use your little whorehole down there. I'll fill you up good and make you pregnant♡~", he said, though it was obviously impossible for Illumi to bare children. It was sometimes part of their play.

Illumi whined, but nodded. He was exited to finally be fucked by Hisoka's huge cock, even though it would be very exhausting and he knew he would soon be overstimulated again. The Zoldyck didn't know wether to love or hate being overstimulated, it felt awful and amazing at the same time. He wanted it to stop and he wanted it to go on forever. Hisoka put the camera on it's stand again and gave Illumi a kiss. They rarely kissed during sex, but it was always nice when they did. The red head sloppily cleaned of the cum on Illumi's body and when the ravenette was lifted and put down onto all fours, his torso pushed down, he expected Hisoka to pull the vibrator out - but he just didn't. Instead, the red head simply put some cold lube on his errect penis and his partner's hole and Illumi could suddenly feel the tip of Hisoka's entrance.

The ravenette's eyes widened. "Wait, Hisoka! The t- aah!", he moaned as the red head pushed himself inside the tight opening with a moan. When he was fully inside, he immediatly started moving and Illumi whined and moaned at the mix of pleasure and pain. The red head could feel the vibrator touch his tip every now and then, and it felt very good. Illumi gave a whimper, it felt too good.

"Please", he cried out, "it's too much, Hisoka! I'll come again!". At that, the red head kept moving with a grin and even started to massage Illumi's dick as well. How mean. The ravenette jolted slightly at the sudden touch of his sensitive cock and made a cry-like noise when Hisoka kept going. It was just too much for his sensitive body and he started fully crying again. While tears rolled down his cheek and he sobbed, orgasm overcame him and his thighs began to shake uncontrollably while he shot out more cum. Hisoka held his hips tightly to help him stand. Illumi moved around his hands and toes to cope, but it felt unbelievably good this time. There was something unusual now: his body seemed to have gotten somewhat used to the almost constant overstimulation and he craved more. He didn't want this orgasm to stop.

"Mh, more!", he demanded as he grabbed the sheets tightly. Hisoka was very surprised by this, but immediatly obeyed by thrusting very fast. Illumi moaned loudly and kept crying, his thighs kept shaking and he kept on having an orgasm. He saw stars. Letting himself be fucked in the ass and be overstimulated to his absolute limits felt so incredibly good, he loved it. When the ravenette's orgasm started to finally fade, Hisoka did not once think about stopping.

The red head kept trusting deep inside, hitting Illumi's walls and letting the vibrator stimulate his prostate more and more. Although the red head made the note that it felt better without the hard toy, the ravenette's walls were incredibly tight right now and Hisoka felt like he was in heaven, even though he wasn't even cumming right now. Still, Hisoka started to get annoyed by the vibrator getting in the way, so he decided he would relieve Illumi of some overstimulation by pulling it out, which he did.

When he removed his penis and pulled the vibrator out, not even bothering to turn it off, Illumi moaned. Hisoka immediatly pushed his cock all the way back in and Illumi rolled his eyes in pleasure. After some time, the Zoldyck did another very surprising thing: he reached back, grabbed the little vibrating egg and loosely bound it around his cock with the string for pulling it out. Hisoka grinned and allowed it; his baby had been such a good boy tonight. The red head also knew that it wasn't like his cock wasn't enough for Illumi. He was just chasing the high of overstimulation. And Hisoka had no problem with that.

When the red head could not bare the tightness of his lover's inside anymore, he knew that orgasm soon was inevitable. Therefore, he thrusted into Illumi as fast and deep as he could, hitting where it felt good. The ravenette let it be done to himself, drool going down his mouth - he felt like Hisoka had fucked his brains out by now. Suddenly, unexpectedly, the ravenette came once again. His thighs shook vehemently as the red head kept thrusting and the vibrator kept vibrating. Illumi quickly pulled off the vibrator, chickening out on the overstimulation this time. Instead, he just enjoyed the feeling of warm cum and now slow thrusts inside him. He himself had barely shot out anything this time and the Zoldyck felt like he had cum so much that he would never be able to again.

Hisoka slowly let go off Illumi's hips, so that the ravenette's legs immediatly collapsed. Hisoka slowly pulled out and turned off the vibrator that was lying on the bed. Illumi was panting. The red head smiled. He stroked his lover's butt lovingly. "My good boy. You did so good tonight, baby. I love you so much♡~", he praised. The ravenette felt to exhausted to reply, so he simply closed his eyes and listened.

Hisoka stopped the recording and started cleaning up the both of them, also carefully cleaning his lover's face. He cleaned of the vibrator and put away the toys and towels. Illumi heard Hisoka leave the room, then running water a few seconds later. The ravenette whined. He was way too tired for a bath, but his lover would force him. Hisoka didn't come back for about 10 minutes and Illumi fell asleep in the meantime. When the red head returned, he simply picked up his lover and carried him to the bathroom.

The Zoldyck awoke and whined. "Hisoka, I'm too tired! Don't wanna!". The magician laughed. "I know, sweetheart. But the both of us are dirty and sweaty. You can just keep sleeping, I'll wash you", he suggested, even though he was exhausted as well - he was the one doing all the work after all. Hisoka laid Illumi into the warm water. Before he could get in as well, the ravenette grumpily whined "I'm thirsty! And hungry!".

To be honest, the magician was a bit annoyed at the toddler like behavior. But he would bear with it. "Illumi, baby, I know you're tired, but can you please not throw a tantrum? I'm tired as well, dear. I'll bring you something to eat and drink, alright?". Illumi sighed and nodded. "Sorry", he apologized, and Hisoka gave him a kiss and then disappeared out of the bathroom.

The Zoldyck sunk deeper into the water and closed his eyes. His butt still hurt a little from the spanking and his penis felt all used and tired. But he still felt so good. The second orgasm that night was probaly one of the best he had ever heard in his life. He was very thankful that Hisoka made him feel that good. He loved him dearly and could understand that his fiançe also felt tired and exhausted, probably even more than Illumi; he just showed it less.

Illumi now wasn't as tired anymore and started to wash his hair. When he was done, Hisoka came in with water and pasta with tomato sauce for both of them. He pulled the laundry basket, which had a lid and was as big as the bath tub, next to the bath tub and put the dishes on top of it. He hopped in as well and sighed happily as he lowered himself into the warm water.

He usually liked it very hot, but after sex, they were already hot enough, so he made it less warm than he usually would.

"Thanks", Illumi said and drank some water, then shoveled some pasta in his mouth, careful not to drop anything into the bath tub. Hisoka relaxed for a while, gathering his energy before eating and drinking a little and then washing himself as well. It was nice.

"You were so good tonight, Hisoka~ It felt incredible!", Illumi thanked. The magician smiled. "Oh darling you were just as amazing~ I loved the sound of your moans and cries tonight, and of course you were as tight as always♡~", Hisoka replied. The Zoldyck smiled and leaned forward to give his lover a kiss. "I'll edit it a bit when i find the time. How about I make the two of us a little compilation with the best moments♡ I definetly look forward to watching our tape when we can't be together for some time! Though I'd rather always have you with me", the magician said. Illumi nodded, agreeing.

The ravenette then crawled onto his lover's lap, snuggling against the other's chest. Hisoka smiled and gave him loving pats on the head. He carefully stroked Illumi's long, thick hair. The Zoldyck just closed his eyes and enjoyed it, not putting up any protest. They remained like this for a while, in the warm water.

Warm like Hisoka's care, warm like Illumi's love and warm like their realationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me some time, I hope this chapter doesn't feel too rushed!

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk if you want a part two where they record themselves


End file.
